Amnians
Amnians are the most curious of races, originating from Vestya, they are human-mammal hybrids and can be as wide ranged from being based from a Wolf to a house cat. Amnians grow to the size of a full-grown adult Human but live to about the age of 250. There are many different sub-races of Amnians, all having their own perks and weaknesses. = Canine Based from wolves, foxes, domestic dogs, and wild dogs, they are by far the fastest and stealthiest Amnians. Their low insight is their weakness, however, preferring to pay attention to the here and the now. Canine Amnians have darkvision and the ability to hear something a mile away. They make great friends and like to live in "packs", being able to accomplish things in almost no time at all. Feline Based from house cats, ocelots, tigers, lions, panthers, and other wild cats, Feline Amnians are some of the most open-minded Amnians that exist, though having weaker and more vulnerable bodies than others. They have darkvision and are very light sleepers, waking up at the slightest possibility of danger. Feline Amnians also have an immunity against being put to sleep magically. Feline Amnians never turn down a chance to go somewhere new and exotic. Skunk Based from, well, skunks, this sub-race of Amnians impressively intelligent. They know magic from birth, but are naturally unable to withstand large amounts of physical pain. They have darkvision and an advantage on constitution and Dexterity saving throws at night. They are slightly paranoid of creatures that COULD be dangerous and will not trust anyone they have never met. Skunk Amnians prefer to live in towns rather than cities. Bear Intense strength is natural when it comes to Bear Amnians. They are quite dull, however, not being able to tell a convincing lie for their lives. They are slow to trust Canine Amnians and do NOT have darkvision. They make great mercenaries and will always get the job done. They have the ability to do twice as much damage on an attack roll once a day. Cattle Based off bulls and other types of cattle, these Amnians are by far the most durable of the like. They are very slow and clumsy, unfortunately. They do not have darkvision but make perfect merchants. They have an immunity against being deafened. They make wonderful barbarians. Rodent Rodent Amnians are by far the trickiest and scheming Amnians and most are quite untrustworthy. This does not mean all of them are evil. Most of them will never plunge a dagger in your back when you least expect it. They are great at bribing and convincing but have nearly no physical strength. They mainly live in crowded urban areas. Those are the 6 main Amnian sub-races, but there are much more. Fey Ancestry Amnians are Fey creatures. Having somewhat similar DNA to Elves, their natural interests in nature make it almost clear that they're Fey. Highly evolved, Amnians can't retreat into a semi-conscious meditation like Elves. Amnian Customs Amnians usually have different customs in different places in Vestya. = Clothing Generally, Amnians tend to wear clothes much like most other races. There are a few sub-races that have more unique styles. Amnian skunks tend to wear cloaks (or at least hoods) more often than not and usually carry traditional Owlbear skin messenger bags. Rat Amnians usually wear the most drab or dull clothes they can find as to not be caught committing crimes. Amnian canines like to sport colors that the rest of their pack would agree with and wear as well. Amnian bears don't have any specific choice of clothing they prefer but most will only wear clothes made from a slayed beast. Traditions All Amnians have unique and interesting traditions that they carry out. Most are minor things, like wearing a ring passed down from generations. Some, on the other hand, practice much more intense traditions. For instance, Amnian felines are basically all given a small necklace at the age of 18 that supposedly gives tham good luck when they wear it. Amnian cattle that travel across the land tend to put braces around their horns. There are many more traditions that Amnians practice but these are just a few examples. = Amnian Weapons/Armor Amnian weapons and armor tend to be slightly more elongated than most weapons and usually have thin, comfortable grips. Details from nature are carved into the items. Items tend to be slightly lighter than normal weapons. Although this is true among all Amnian items, every one is different, judging by what kind of Amnian made it. Feline Amnian items are made to have a sort of Elvish sense. They tend to have delicate curves and arch designs made into them. Steel and iron are the main metals used in feline Amnian items. Canine Amnian items tend to have smooth gems and crystals built into them for vanity purposes. They are made to be gentle on the eyes and are mostly made out of mythral, silver, moonstone , and other vivid metals. Carvings of animals decorate the hilts of blades and the heads of hammers. Skunk Amnian items almost always have magical properties. They are built with dusk iron, ebony, and other dark metals. Fabrics tend to be red or white silk and chain-mail is rare among skunk Amnians. Carvings of flames and bolts of lightning make their mark on weapons. Cattle Amnian items are built to serve a purpose, rather than to look good. Weapons tend to have grips wrapped in leather. Items are heavy and usually made from the hides of monsters and steel. Bear Amnian items are specifically made for bloodshed. Armor is effective and durable while weapons are crafted to perfection. Swords are sharp, bows are flexible, and hammers are heavy. Intimidating carvings of power and destruction are very common among armor and weapons. Rodent Amnian items are almost always easily concealable. They usually have expensive metals built in to them and black fabrics that decorate armor. Weapons are mostly made to apply poisons to. Relationship with other Races Amnians have a generally good relationship with most races here are a few examples: 'Dwarves: '"Dwarves are most definitely one of the more dull races. They aren't bad folk, just sort of clumsy. They are great smiths and make for perfect allies in combat." 'Elves: '"Elves are wonderful! They're so artistic! Their pride will be their downfall, though. You have to appreciate them. They are Fey creatures, like us." 'Halfling: '"They're simple. Isn't much else to say. They care for one another, and make great friends." 'Human: '"Humans are probably the only race that's as unique as us. It is amazing to see the things they've accomplished." Notable Amnians * Cistell Whyte * Zenithar Morn * Kerri Morn * Aoth Morn * Caracene Tyde * Lynx * Opus Innev Trivia * Scholars believe that Amnians are, in fact, the oldest race has not gone extinct. * Amnians share similar DNA to Humans and Elves. * Amnians DO keep animals as pets. * Canine Amnians have been known to go one step further than a pack, creating entire organizations and guilds. * Rodent Amnians are actually from Ostad. They never naturally came from Vestya. * Canine and Feline Amnians have been said to make great bards. * The Amnian language takes direct roots from Swedish in the real world. * When an Amnian has a child with a humanoid of another race, the child always looks like the other race. Most of the traits the child does share are usually mental. Sometimes the Amnian parent's eye color makes it's way into the child. Amnians tend to not have children with different sub-races of Amnians. Category:Races